Fast food cartons, particularly cartons formed of foldable sheet material such as paperboard, have frequently incorporated promotional materials, prizes, collectibles and the like.
It is preferred that such promotionals include a "surprise" factor wherein the award is not immediately known and requires some form of manipulation such as the unfolding or removal of a portion of the carton itself or a separate member affixed thereto.
Scoop-type french fry cartons have been found to be particularly adaptable for such promotional materials. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,549, commonly assigned with the present application.
Another form of known french fry carton utilizes a pair of opposed panels which partially overlie the rear face panel and include a pair of oppositely directed coupons, one in each of the overlaid panels and intended for only partial removal. Each of these coupons, in the folded carton, that is the flat carton as stored prior to use, includes a lifting corner which is exposed and extends laterally beyond the opposed side edges of the folded carton. So formed, the extended corners both increase the actual width of the folded carton and present exposed ends which can be accidentally engaged, resulting in a possible unintentional tearing of the coupon prior to the actual use of the carton. Additionally, in this known carton, the coupons extend across the full width of the folded side wall panels, thus forming, upon the partial removal of the coupons, two rather large holes in the carton through which the contents of the carton could fall. This known carton is erected from its folded to its use position by an upward and inward pressure on the bottom, forming a concave base with the side walls of the carton each formed by a pair of side panels terminating in an outermost linear side edge of the carton.